


Romantic Evening

by mimi_chi



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto gets a lot of questions as to what constitutes as a romantic evening with Hibari Kyouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Evening

One of the most frequently asked questions that Yamamoto had when he had started going out with Hibari ( other than 'the Hibari Kyouya? The guy who bit everyone to death? Who gleefully extorted money from everyone? The blood thirsty battle maniac?' or 'are you insane?' ) was the curious if tinged with slight incredulousness question of, 'but what do you even do on a date?'.

Yamamoto had known even before they were dating that conventional means of courtship weren't going to work on Hibari. Taking him out to the movies was guaranteed to make the other boy fall asleep at best or cause him to break out in hives due to the crowding at worst. Dinner at a fancy restaurant would go much the same route. The one time Yamamoto had managed to talk Hibari to go into an arcade, he had wound up getting angry at the machine and trashing it.

Which didn't upset Yamamoto in the least, because despite all appearances, normality wasn't something he wanted. He didn't mind spending nights in his old man's emptied out restaurant, quiet except for the sound of their eating. Hibari disappeared unannounced every once in a while to take care of Foundation business was acceptable, because for the most part he'd answer Yamamoto's texts and calls faithfully. It warmed him in ways Yamamoto couldn't explain that Hibari preferred the company of animals to most people, and that typically he would greet Jirou and Kojirou before he did Yamamoto. ( Most of all, Hibari knew him, had seen almost effortlessly what most people missed. That Yamamoto enjoyed fighting, enjoyed pushing himself to nearly obscene peaks in order to improve himself, that the normality he wore was a skin to hide the predator that lurked underneath. That the only thing that separated Yamamoto from being the natural born hitman the little guy professed him to be was because it was his choice, a brittle one in the face of his friends being in danger. )

Despite the indulgences Yamamoto was afforded, Hibari was still a private person. So the best answer he could give to the question was vague laughter and an even vaguer hand gesture.

But more often than not, their 'dates' were like this: they patrolled Namimori together, walking around the perimeter, then hitting a few known trouble spots, and ending up at the school. Sometimes they sparred, sometimes Yamamoto was able to convince Hibari to try pitching or hitting, or with increasing frequency, they wind up entangled in the Disciplinary Committee.

“Indecent.” Was Hibari's assessment, but it was difficult to take it seriously when it came out as a breathless groan, the back of his hand pressed against his mouth to muffle his words and noises. Yamamoto only smirked around the other man's cock, his pace lazy and teasing as he moved his mouth up and down Hibari's length. He liked watching Hibari as he became more and more impatient, Hibari's half lidded and hazy with lust, his hips pinned against the couch with Yamamoto's hand. It would be easy for him to break the hold, he had done so before and undoubtedly would do so again, but for now the only movement of his hips was the small tremors of pleasure that shuddered through him occasionally.

Yamamoto hummed in response to that, smug at how the small vibrations were enough to make Hibari toss his head back with a gasp, mouth starting to fill with the salty taste of precum. He shifted his angle so he could take Hibari all the way in his mouth, lips touching against the warmth of his stomach, before he wound back up, tongue flat and slick against the underside of Hibari's cock. He repeated the pattern until Hibari was practically squirming beneath him, and he would have been happy to bring him off like this, if it wasn't for Hibari's hand twisting roughly into his hair to yank him off of him.

He obeyed the unspoken command, rising up to meet Hibari's lips, their tongues clashing together. When Yamamoto laughed into the kiss, pleased at the effect he had on him, Hibari bit his lower lip for his impudence, pulling away to scowl at him. “Yamamoto Takeshi.” Though it was a reprimand, it almost made Yamamoto laugh harder, fondness welling up heavily in his chest. Sometimes Yamamoto found himself thinking inappropriate thoughts at times like this, like 'Hibari is really cute' or 'is it bad that being scolded like this is a bit of a turn on?', but those thoughts were easy to discard in the face of Hibari's readiness.

“Okay, okay.” He shifted off of his knees, placating, smile easy on his lips. He pressed an affectionate kiss to the side of Hibari's scowl, the couch creaking under his weight as he settled down on it. Hibari wasted no time in swinging his leg over Yamamoto's hips, grinding down insistently on him, eyes sharp. 'Laughing now?' his dark gaze seemed to ask, and Yamamoto could only moan helplessly in answer, reflexively arching up against Hibari's toned and smooth ass. Pleased, Hibari undid Yamamoto's pants deftly, reaching over for the lube bottle Yamamoto had placed on the nearby table earlier. He spread the liquid onto the palms of his hands, putting that ambidexterousness to good use as he slicked up Yamamoto with one hand and started opening himself with the other.

If asked, Yamamoto wouldn't be able to answer what was better, the rough grip of Hibari's hand as he helped pump on his dick or the sight of Hibari working two fingers into himself, dark hair falling into his eyes, all sleek lines and feral beauty. Once he was satisfied, he lined himself up with Yamamoto's cock and sank down into it with a low hiss, barely audible over Yamamoto's almost pained gasp. Even with Hibari's ministrations, he was still so tight it erased any other thought from Yamamoto's mind, and he arched up helplessly into his slick heat.

Hibari set a punishing pace, grinding down onto Yamamoto relentlessly, setting fire to every nerve in his body. He tried to speak, encouragement or acknowledgment maybe, but the words died in his throat. It was probably better, because Hibari didn't think much of words on the best of days, and judging by the intent look in his eyes, it would only serve to annoy or distract him. Instead, Yamamoto wound a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was almost too much, Yamamoto's erratic breathing ghosting against his lips after he pulled away from him, his soft hair tickling Yamamoto's nose as he arched forward, fingers digging bruises into Yamamoto's shoulders. He could get lost in this, in the obscene noises their bodies made as they moved together, the pleasure licking up the length of his spine, in the vulnerable and and nearly helpless look on Hibari's face when he came hard. The tightening of Hibari's body around him was enough to send him over the edge, hips still rolling lazily until Hibari detached from him.

Almost as if it was an after thought, he moved his tonfa into his hand, slamming it hard enough into Yamamoto's ribs to make him wheeze, and he could already feel the bruise forming before he could ask what that was for.

“Against school rules.” Was all the answer that Hibari had as he got up to clean himself off, but it made Yamamoto laugh all the same.


End file.
